gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boxville
The Brute Boxville is a multi-stop truck or walk-in delivery van featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Boxville has a rather generic design, and most closely resembles a Chevrolet or GMC Step Van that ranges from the late 1970s to the early 1990s. In-game, looks very bulky and large with small thin wheels. All models are seen with different paintjob conditions. SA model looks very clean, VCS model features a semi faded paintjob at the bottom and the VC model looks with a more faded paintjob (more noticeable at the bottom). While in the Boxville in Vice City looks very generic, the San Andreas version has a slighty curved roof and a bit small frontage. Boxville-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Boxville-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Boxville-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). HD Universe The body resembles the GMC Step Van and its twin, the Chevrolet Step Van. It is still the heaviest delivery van in all the GTA games. The vehicle is now manufactured by Brute and sounds heavier than before. In the HD Universe, the Boxville now includes a bit rounded bodywork, smaller frontage and a bigger front bumper, while the rear bumper is now a stepside bumper for the cargo doors. This model, unlike previous renditions, doesn't "cut" the driver's compartment and the cargo compartment. Instead, features a small corridor that leads to the cargo compartment for an easier delivery. In GTA IV, there are clean variants and "vandalized" variants, which the later one features a graffiti over the lower section of the side panels. However, in GTA V, there are no longer vandalized versions. The LSDS & LSDWP Boxvilles features 4 strobe lights that can be activated, as well as some accesories, such roof frames and 2 stacks of cones at the front. Boxville-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV, vandalized variant (Rear quarter view). PostalVan-Front-GTAV.png|A GoPostal variant of the Boxville. (Rear quarter view). BruteTacoVan-Front-GTAV.png|Taco Van, an extended variant of the Boxville. (Rear quarter view). Boxville.jpg|A Los Santos Department of Water & Power variant in GTA V. Boxville02.jpg|A Los Santos Department of Sanitation variant in GTA V. Performance 3D Universe The Boxville's speed and handling is mostly the same as any large vehicle, with a top speed leveling off at around 111 miles per hour. Due to its large size and weight, it suffers from poor steering and handling, and its tires lose grip with the road much easier. Because of its high center of gravity, it is prone to tipping over if driven on rough, uneven terrain. However, its large size can be used as an advantage; It can easily ram smaller cars off the road. HD Universe In GTA IV, the vehicle has become even heavier, slower, and harder to turn at high speeds. The Boxville comes back in GTA V with a much stronger engine, which appears to be a V8 turbo-diesel. It also handles like a truck and has a truck horn; therefore it is considered "Industrial" instead of a "Van". Variants Burglary Boxville ies in GTA San Andreas.]] GTA San Andreas features a specialized variant of the Boxville, referred officially as a Boxville, named internally in game files as a "boxburg" (a possible short form of "Boxville Burglary"), and unofficially dubbed the "Boxville Black" or "Black Boxville". Differences from a standard Boxville include its unique dark gray body color and a quieter engine (using the same engine noise as the Pony). The van is integral to the game's burglary sub-missions that take place at night, and is prominently used in one mission where Carl Johnson has to steal Colonel Fuhrberger's weapons for Ryder before sunrise. Humane Labs & Research Boxville in GTA V being driven by Michael.]] This Boxville appears only during the BZ Gas Grenades Heist Setup mission. It has an unique Humane Labs and Research livery. It can be stolen during the mission and stored in safehouse garage only if the gas grenades are picked up first and then the van stolen. This variant can be selected in the Content Creator. Post OP Boxville This Boxville was added with he Heists Update. It appears during the Pacific Standard - Taking pictures heist setup mission. It has a unique Post OP livery. It can be bought at some point during The Pacific Standard Job. Locations GTA Vice City * Commonly spawns in Viceport and Escobar International. GTA San Andreas Standard Boxville * Commonly spawns in industrial districts and seaports in major cities, as well as rural areas. * A black Boxville parked occasionally in front of Bio Engineering building in Montgomery, Red County. * Sometimes seen in the parking lot behind the Well-Stacked Pizza in Blueberry and Red County. * Can be found with full immune in the mission T-Bone Mendez. Burglary Boxville * Across the street from the gym in Ganton, Los Santos, between the blue row of houses across from where Denise lives. * Behind the building across from the fire station in Doherty, San Fierro. * Behind the building closest to the southeast freeway exit in Pilgrim, Las Venturas. GTA Vice City Stories * Parked in front of Printing Works. * A special black and white Boxville can be obtained after you complete the mission Domo Arigato Domestoboto. GTA IV * Common around Acter Industrial Park. * Common around Bohan Industrial in Bohan. * Commonly spawns in a small garage lot on Nickel Street, just under the overpass of Galveston Avenue. Spawns in the same position online as well. GTA V *LSDWP & LSDS version is usually seen at the Port of Los Santos or sometimes, exiting of main facilities of their respective companies. *A Humane Labs and Research variant can be obtained only during the preparation of The Jewel Store Job if the player has chosen the 'smart' approach. *The GoPostal version can occasionaly be seen pulling out of alleys in the city, specially near the GoPostal building in Downtown Vinewood. It can also be found parked at the Post Op Depository on Plaice Place, in the Port of Los Santos. Trivia General *The Boxville can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt, as well as a police utility van for the Carcer City Police Department that resembles the same vehicle. *The Boxville plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: San Juan Sounds. *A white Boxville can be found in Rockstar Vancouver's Bully. It is a parked vehicle and plays no part in the storyline. *Claude Speed is seen using a vehicle similar to a Boxville in the short film for GTA 2. *The Boxville features standard car-style cab doors in the GTA series as opposed to their real life counterpart which are sliding doors. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Boxville in GTA San Andreas has 2 models, they both look the same but have a different engine sound. *Its horn is nearly identical to the Mafia Sentinel, Sentinel XS and the Vice City rendition of the Sabre. Grand Theft Auto IV *The Boxville has a tendency to fall over in sharp turns. this is a ''huge flaw, since the vehicle is used as a getaway vehicle in some missions throughout the series. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Boxville fetching $1,800. *In GTA IV the Boxville has a unique NPC that drives it. It usually is a delivery man character. Grand Theft Auto V *In the BradyGames guidebook for GTA V, the Boxville is listed twice. *In the enhanced version of GTA V, the Boxville, along with the Taco Van, no longer sounds like a truck, like the Mule, instead it sounds like a van, such the Surfer. See Also *Mr Tasty, a conversion of the Boxville *Alphamail *GoPostal Navigation }} de:Boxville es:Boxville fr:Boxville pl:Boxville Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial vehicles Category:Vans Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online